


Three's a Crowd

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [63]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Ren SnowWolf: Like jinxx and devin are my masters in your story living dead girls. Like both are gentle but devin is a sadist so yeah . like im secured on the wall in the dungeon and they both do many smtty things to me and all and there is hot wax play and heavy bondage and triple penetration included . then is up to you how you continue. Surprise me sweetie . Hehe...yeah im into heavy stuff xD."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: D/s Relationship!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

****You were breathing heavily, the chains chafing around your wrists and scream out when the whip cracks down on your back once more, pressing your face against the jagged bricks of the underground dungeon wall as you hiss at the burning sting you feel across your back. Your Masters, Devin Sola and Jinxx wanted to 'play' and you were excited, who were you kidding? You _are_ excited; you could feel your juices wet the apex of your legs at the pain and loved every second of it. The sound of the whip hitting the floor resonates through the room and you breathe out, soon feeling a gentle touch of fingers running along the welts of your back a pair of soft lips kiss your shoulder.

"How are you feeling, love?" Master Jinxx questions softly, his soft caresses making you shiver.

"I'm okay, Master," you reply, looking at him and smiling a little.

"Good," he says, moving away from you before undoing the chains on your wrists and silently watches you fall to the floor.

Almost immediate after Master Devin grabs a fist full of your hair and walks you over to the middle of the room, leaving you and walks over to a table and the sound of the familiar flit of a lighter being lit resonates through the quiet space. Master Jinxx pulls you by your hair to stand, walking you over to the and you lay down on it before Master Jinxx begins to tie your wrists and ankles to the device. You feel the blood rush slightly to your head at the angle but enjoy the imagines of what was sure to come, remaining silent knowing you weren't allowed to talk unless spoken to but were unable to contain your smile.

"What are you fucking smiling about?" Master Devin questions, kneeling down to eye level with you.

"I'm just happy, Master," you reply, earning a strike to the face but your cunt tingles at the action and your Master smirks.

"Good," standing up Master Ghost walks over to Master Jinxx who was just out of your vision and suddenly you feel a burning droplet land on your chest makes you yell.

You felt a hand slap your inner thigh, and lifted your head to look at Master Jinxx.

"I-I'm sorry Master," you apologize, the hot wax no cooling.

"Head back down," is all he says, eyeing you until you put your head back.

Your Masters continued to drip hot wax onto your front, from your breasts down to your crotch and you could do nothing but moan at the hot pain you felt each time. Had your back not been arched you knew you'd arch into the brief burning sensation each time, suddenly you felt your stomach being whipped with a and moaned out, your eyes screwing shut.

"Count them off," Devin demands, whipping you again

"Two," you breathe out, your hands turning into fists.

Whipping you twice more, you count them off, "three...four..."

The whippings continued until you felt your skin burning, the count was up to twenty-five when Master Devin finally stopped and you were left breathless, feeling the cool air around you caress your damp skin and makes you shiver when the coolness meets your slick entrance. Master Jinxx gently runs his skilled finger tips along the stinging flesh of your stomach, brushing away any loose pieces of wax. You could hear your two Masters conversing but weren't able to comprehend their words through your foggy mind, simply doing the best you could to fight away the dizzy feeling you felt knowing they were far from done with you. The bindings on your wrists and ankles we undoing and Master Jinxx helps you to sit up, giving you a moment for the blood to heal your head before standing your up only to spin you around and push you back onto the bench, this time on your front. Looking up you were met by Master Devin who cups your jaw in his hand and tilts your head a little more to look up at him before leaning down to kiss you, his tongue delves into your mouth, running it along your teeth and tongue. Moaning against his kiss as you felt a tongue run along your cunt and slap your ass, pulling away aster Devin undoes his belt and secures it around your neck, leaving it so that each tug tightens around your neck.

"Do you want your Masters to fuck your holes, (Y/N)?" Master Jinxx questions from behind you and you nod. "I can't hear you."

"Y-Yes Master, please...please fuck your toy's holes," you reply, feeling his hands run over your ass cheeks.

"Very well, slut," Master Devin says, removing his hardened length from his jeans.

Instinctively you open your mouth but what slides in isn't what you'd expected, Master Devin slides in anal beads, grinning at you.

"We want to fill you up tonight, love..." he says, adding with an expectant look. "So unless you want these beads to go in dry, I suggest you lube them up."

Immediately you begin to suck and drool on the toy, moaning around it as you feel Master Jinxx slip two digits into you and scissor them. You continue to suck on the metallic object until they're slowly pulled from your mouth and Master Devin hands them Master Jinxx who wastes no time in slipping the toy into you, slowly, making sure you feel each bead enter you.

"Relax your ass, (Y/N)," Master Jinxx demands, and you do your best as the invasion of your ass as you feel your face set aflame.

You feel your ass tighten around the fifth and final bead, breathing heavily; Master Jinxx exposes his length and smirks at his partner who grins back.

"It's time, whore," the pale-man before you says, pushing his thumb down on your tongue before replacing it with his cock.

They'd planned this and you knew it because the timing was perfect, the moment Master Devin slides is length into your mouth Master Jinxx does so into your warmth. The sudden invasions put you into sensory overload and you moan, the two Dominants moving in synchronized thrusts leaving you no leeway for movement making you choke on Devin's length. Between the teasing and now this, it wasn't long until your insides tighten and you came around your Master's cock who growls. Pulling his cock out of you Master Jinxx slaps your ass, grabbing the belt when Master Devin pulls himself from your mouth and yanks the restraint so that you stand, practically stumbling back into your Master.

"Did we say you could fucking cum?" your Master demands, pulling the belt so that it tightens around your throat.

"N-No, I-I'm sorry Mas-ster," you choke out, your breathing coming out in harsh rasps. "I didn't fucking think so."

You feel his hands move down to your behind and slowly pulls the anal plugs from within you, tossing them onto the floor and prods the tight opening with his cock. You watch as Master Devin walks over, sandwiching you in between the other man and grips your hips.

"You're not allowed to cum again until we allow it, understood?"

"Yes M-Master Devin," you reply, feeling him align himself with your cunt.

Master Jinxx clasps his hand over your mouth before the two of them thrust into you, your scream is muffled at the sudden impalement and you clutch Master Devin's dress shirt, your body trembling at the overt amount of arousal that courses through you. The two men continue to pound into you, each taking a turn to kiss you and muffle your moans, you felt the same familiar feeling build up within you and knew you would surly cum again soon. Your Masters' thrusts began to become more erratic and sloppy; soon the two men spill themselves into you and leave you to collapse onto the floor in a heap of heavy breaths and trembles. Master Devin leaves briefly only to quickly return with a and presses it against your bundle of nerves, Master Jinxx held you down as you squirm and wantonly moan.

"Cum (Y/N)," the two men demand in unison, almost immediately your body trembles and your breathing quickens.

"O-Oh my fuck!" you scream, tears streaming down your face as your orgasm hits you hard.

Your two Masters allow you to ride out your orgasm before sitting on the floor and taking you into their arms, Master Jinxx wipes the tears from your face and speaks softly.

"Are you okay, kitten?"

"Y-Yes Master," you reply shakily, smiling up at the two men with a soft laugh. "It j-just felt so good," you reply.

"So good you're crying?" Master Devin questions with a soft chuckle, you nod.

"Yes Master...thank you so much Masters, I love you both so much."

"We love you too," the two reply in unison and you smile as they carry you off to bed.


End file.
